Noire
- HDNV= }} |caption1 = Human Form |image2 = - HDNV= }} |caption2 = Goddess Form |title = CPU |gender = Female |race = Goddess |height = 158cm 160cm |weight = 43kg 45kg |sizes = B83-W56-H82 B83-W57-H83 |cup = C |weapon = Short Swords Swords |personification = PlayStation 3 (PlayStation 1 in the Ultradimension) |relatives = Uni |occupation = CPU of Lastation |base = Lastation |video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory |anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation |japanese va = Asami Imai |english va = Erin Fitzgerald}} The Console Patron Unit of Lastation. Due to her constant struggle to be the perfect role model, she can sometimes be a little harsh to her sister, Uni. She wants to be a voice actress and has made cosplaying her hobby. Noire ''"The human form of Lastation's CPU, Black Heart. She's righteous,but she is not the most flexible person." ''— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. Personality Noire, in a word, is Tsundere. She is a girl who thinks highly of herself and strives to be number one in everything she does. Noire often does and say things but tries to play it off as if there isn't more meaning behind her actions. It is possible that she is a very caring person at heart but masks it with snobby, arrogant attitude in the hopes people won't see through her facade. Appearance Noire is a young lady who appears to be somewhere in her late teens. She has red eyes and wears her hair in two long, black pigtails tied up using dark blue ribbons. She wears a white dress with a black overlayer and a dark blue bow in the back that matches her ribbons along with thigh high black boots. Black Heart ''"Lastation's confident CPU. Since she tries to be a great role model for Uni, she is very strict and may even be too hard on her sister." ''— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. Personality Black Heart's personality remains failry unchanged in her goddess form. The only difference is that she becomes a little more cocky and competitive than before, but other than that, she's basically the same. Appearance Black Heart has long white hair and light green eyes. She wears a skintight black bodysuit with traces of silver on the arms and torso as well as a matching gauntlet and thigh high booots. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia In the orginal Hyperdimension Neptunia, Noire and the other CPUs are in a war to determine who will be Gamindustri's one true goddess. The war lasted for generations until she, Blanc, and Vert decided to banish Neptune from Celestia and to the world below due to her being labeled as the most difficult to fight. After ganging up on Neptune with the other two goddesses, Noire returned to Lastation to resume caring for the land. Upon Neptune's arrival in Lastation in search of the Key Fragments, Noire relentlessly hunts her down as Black Heart and attempts to defeat her on more than one ocassion only to lose every single time. When Noire and her party bring an end to the acts of Avenir and restore peace to Lastation, Noire approaches her again in her goddess form to say thanks before heading off. When the group heads to Lastation's Basilicom they are shocked to see that Noire (in human form) is the CPU of Lastation due to her pretending to be an amnesiac prior to this event. Noire gives them the location to where they may find the Key Fragment of Lastation. She uses this as a final oppurtunity to face off against Neptune one last time before they head off to the next landmass. She is defeated yet again by Neptune and her party members which frustrates her. Neptune promises that if they are to meet and fight again that they will do it one on one. Towards the end of the game, Neptune seeks help from Noire again. Neptune asks for Noire to join her party in the battle against Arfoire but Noire blantantly refuses saying that Neptune doesn't know what it even truly means to be a goddess due not having her memory. Upon Neptune having her memory restored, she returns and asks Noire for her help a second time. This leads to a one on one battle between Neptune and Noire which ends in Neptune being victorious. Staying true to her word, Noire joins the party. In any of the alternate endings, if you recruit Noire and not all of the goddesses she will return to Celestia for training to become a better goddess. In the true ending she and the other CPUs remove the monsters from Gamindsutri and give up their powers as CPUs to become normal humans. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Noire and the other CPUs are held in captivity after being defeated by CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Upon being finally rescued by Nepgear and the other CPU Candidates she joins the party in the mission to stop ASIC and defeat Arfoire. Noire and the other CPUs save the Candidates numerous times such as after they were defeated by CFW Magic and also from CFW Trick in LAN Castle. She also exacts her revenge on CFW Magic along with Neptune, Blanc, and Vert as they finally kill her for having them locked up for so many years. If the player has met the conditions for the normal ending, upon the defeat of Arfoire in the Gamindustri Graveyard, Noire and the other CPUs will use their bodies to seal away Arfoire forever. She will later return with them after the CPU Candidate's commencment address. If the player has met the conditions for the Lastation ending, Noire and Neptune will be talking to each other about their sisters. Noire will comment on how Uni will surpass Nepgear someday and maybe even her as Uni and Nepgear train. Should the player meet the requirments for the conquest ending, Noire and Uni will face off against Neptune and Nepgear in an attempt to take the Gehaborn away from Nepgear. Upon losing the battle she will force Nepgear to impale her with the sword, thus killing her. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory there are two Noire's. There is a Noire of the Hyperdimension and a Noire of the Ultradimension. The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory focus more on the Noire of the Ultradimension who is not a goddess prior to meeting her. When she and Neptune use the CPU Memories to become CPUs in the Ultradimension, she creates the nation of Lastation and becomes extremely popular due to her hard work. While she is intially rude to Neptune upon their meeting she grows much more tolerant and closer to her. Unlike the Noire of the Hyperdimension, Plutia is her best friend, not Neptune. The Noire of the Ultradimension is a party member throughout the entire game and assists with a number of things such as the Seven Sages and even the defeat of Rei Ryghts. In the true ending the Noire of the Hyperdimension does not wish to go and see the Noire of the Ultradimension with Uni. In the Ultradimension, Noire returns to the Basilicom and sees that Mr. Badd has finally found a way to return the children who had become monsters from using the CPU Memories back into humans. Trivia *Noire constantly says she "Only does everything", referencing PlayStation's old slogan "It only does everything." *Noire shares a striking resemblance from Asuza from K-On! and even makes references to her and it's implied that she had learn to play the guitar from watching K-On! Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPUs Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Lastation Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Kami jigen Idol Neptune PP characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters